prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC17
is the 17th episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 309th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''When Yuri coldly rejects Tsubomi and Erika as trustworthy Pretty Cure, they try to make her reconsider. '' Summary At the Botanical garden, Tsubomi wanted to show Erika some Otome Lilies. They run into Yuri again, who was invited by Kaoruko to see them, and they sit down to have some tea. Erika suggests that they should ask Yuri for pretty cure advice, but when Kaoruko runs out of snacks for them to have, Yuri and the girls head out to purchase them. They use this chance to ask about Pretty Cure, but Yuri cooly states that as she fought alone her entire life, she doesn't accept them as true Pretty Cure. At the Daifuku store they meet Harano Masahiro, who is also struggling to be accepted by his superiors, his Father, and Grandfather. Before the girls take off, Masahiro offers them some daifuku so that Kaoruko can have some too. When the girls return Kaoruko tries once and compliments its taste before musing that it still has a long way to go before it's as good as it can truly be. This causes Erika and Tsubomi to wonder if Yuri sees them as this way as well. That evening, while in bed Tsubomi dreams about Cure Moonlight's defeat and goes to have a chat with Kaoruko. She tells her how the Desert Apostles are trying to take over the world ever since the ancient times and had been chosen as Cure Flower while studying the Heart Tree. Time passed and after her, Yuri was chosen as next Cure - Cure Moonlight. She wanted to finish the Desert Apostles alone and for good, but as there was new enemies - Dark Cure and Professor Sabaku, they proved to be too much. Tsubomi asks her grandmother if Yuri may accept them if they grow stronger, and she tells them that she may - but it isn't the most important thing and suggests to Tsubomi that she thinks it over further. Later that night, Masahiro works making the daifuku that he hopes to get passing marks with. The next day, Masahiro fails, because his father and grandfather were unsatisfied by his daifuku, even though he copied the recipe exactly. Angry, Masahiro runs away when Sasorina appears to steal Masahiro's Heart Flower and change it into a daifuku-making Desertrian. Tsubomi and Erika see this and transform into Cure Blossom and Marine and return to save Masahiro. The daifuku-making Desertarian uses sausages to attack the Cures and Blossom attempts to tell him that being accepted isn't the most important thing, but to make the customers happy by providing them with sweets that are heartfelt and enjoyed. The Desertrian attacks them but Yuri, who was watching uses half of her Pretty Cure seed as a shield until it breaks, and uses the flash to knock over the Desertrian. She tells the girls to finish the Desertrian to finish it off and the girls thank her as she walks away. They return the Heart Flower back to Masahiro soon after. Later Masahiro was making daifuku with his superiors again and they were shown to be accepting of his work. Major Events *Tsukikage Yuri starts to accept Hanasaki Tsubomi and Kurumi Erika as the new Pretty Cure. *It is revealed that there are three generations of Pretty Cure: Cure Flower, Cure Moonlight, Cure Blossom, and Cure Marine. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight Mascots *Chypre *Coffret Villains *Sasorina *Kumojaki *Cobraja *Dark Cure *Sabaku *Snackey *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Hanasaki Kaoruko Trivia *This is the first episode featuring Pretty Cure's encounter with Tsukikage Yuri and a Desertrian. Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes Category:Stubs